


Writings on the Door

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is smitten, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Graffiti, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Neville is a hero, Rebuilding Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Three Broomsticks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, graffiti in the loo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Someone’s writing a grand story of adventure, heroics and love in the men’s loo at the Three Broomsticks.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Writings on the Door

It was spreading like wildfire. Whispered between students, patrons and even the odd teacher had heard about it. It was becoming common knowledge that in the far right stall, closest to the window, a story had begun to unfold on the door of the loo. 

At first, madam Rosmerta had done her utmost to remove the writings, but to no avail. The words, carved into the old wooden door, were charmed to last, how long no one was sure. 

At first it read like words of sorrow, apologies and regrets. But quickly, they formed into a beautiful love story. One of dashing heroes that came from broken pasts. Of a villain too young to choose the right side, too arrogant to beg for the help they needed, and too loyal to their family and friends to betray.

When finally the story reached Neville’s ears, he blushed and smiled softly. He was too shy, too nervous to recognize the story for what it was. He laughed it off, saying it was likely a fan of Harry’s, he was the real hero after all. But everyone knew there were many heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, many who didn’t have a scar or didn’t seek the limelight like others. 

The story continued on, over the months of their Eighth year. The hero was described in such detail, that it could be no mistake of it truly being Neville Longbottom. The Neville who lead the resistance at Hogwarts, before Harry had even shown his face. Rumours of it being Draco Malfoy pricked Neville’s ears, but Neville brushed those aside. They had grown close, but Draco’s heart only burned for one man.

“We are Like night and day, he burns hot where I burn cold. He shines bright onto my darkest of days.”

Neville saw the newest words for himself. He took a sharp, startled breath and grinned. It couldn’t be, but then maybe it could?

He strode out into the Three Broomsticks and mustered the little courage he had. He sucked in his soft gut, puffed out his chest a bit and instantly felt a bit silly. If it was him, he already knew Neville and all his curves. He unashamedly appraised the slytherin, gesturing wildly at Pansy. His dark eyes, his full lips. He wanted to taste that sharp tongue against his own. He took another deep breath and walked towards the slytherins gathered at the front booth. 

Their chatter came to a stop as Neville stood before them, his eyes locked with Blaise Zabini’s. Neville watched his throat work, his eyes filled with what seemed like anxiety. 

The months of working together, rebuilding the castle and enjoying one another’s company flashed through Neville’s mind. He held out a hand, silently begging Blaise to take a hold of it. 

Blaise’s eyes darted to his hand and then his face, and quickly a smooth smile replaced his anxious one. He gripped Neville’s hand, stood up and pulled Neville into his arms. Their kiss was a chaste press of the lips but Blaise’s shiver promised so much more.

The end.


End file.
